So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too
by Emono
Summary: Miz sees something he likes in Jack Swagger. SLASH! For those of you who read "Be My Lover Boy" and wonder how these two got together, or are crazing a rare-pair. UST galore.


**Title**: So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Jack Swagger/The Miz (Jake/Mike)  
**Summary: **Miz sees something he likes in Jack Swagger.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: Slash, vague spoilers, just perviness, back when Jack just got into _ECW_

**AN:** This is for anyone who read "_Be My Lover Boy_" and wanted to know how Jack and Miz got together, since they are a pretty obscure couple. But I fell in love with them while writing _He Thrusts His Fists Against The Posts_, my fic where I alluded to them being together in the past. And, ya know, they were in _ECW_ at the same time and are now on _RAW_ together.

* * *

Jack Swagger ambled backstage, the big grin on his face showing that he was completely pleased with himself. He had fought against Christian and won, proving he was a worthy competitor. He was still green to the WWE, still feeling out his place, but even that didn't damper his spirit. Panting and sweating, he was totally content.

Jake started toward the locker room, but paused when he remembered his bag wasn't in there. Shit, he had left it in that lounge room, the on he had been chilling in for his magazine interview. Damn, now he had to go hunt the fucking thing down.

His wide grin now a scowl, he made his way down the hall. He easily found the door, quickly pushing it open and stepping inside. Azure eyes swept over the leather couch, spotting his purple and black bag tucked neatly against the left side. It was hiding like a scared dog, and he suddenly had a horrible urge to kick it.

//Little fucker// Jake walked over, leaning down and snatching the handle //Now I can shower, change, and get the hell out of here.//

The sound of the door slamming shut shocked the blonde out of his thoughts. He shot up, turning around to find the source. Oh, he found it alright.

Miz stood there, arms crossed over his chest and a positively sinful grin on his face. His usual fedora was gone, as he was his shirt, leaving all the smooth skin of his tan chest exposed. He still had on his wrestling gear as well, down to the black gloves. His faux-hawk had been brushed down, the lavender tinged hair giving him a softer look. But there was nothing soft about the piercing ice eyes, nor the way he held himself.

"Well, well…Jack Swagger" Miz stated, seeming to soak the other in "I keep forgetting how green you are. I don't think we've met properly. The Miz."

"I know who you are."

"Good" the brunette shot back without pause "But call me Mike."

"Jake."

"We're all friends here, right?"

Jake gripped his bag tighter, glancing at the door. Miz had always made him a bit nervous. Nervous in that horrible groin-tightening-oh-my-God-I-want-to-fuck-you way that seemed to always to get you trouble. Everybody was fucking each other in the locker room, but Swagger didn't want to single himself out more than he already was. A trust fund baby, his size, his lisp….yeah, he didn't need everyone to know he was carrying a hard-on for The Miz of all people.

God _damn_, but the man was handsome.

"I saw your match tonight" Miz stated off handedly, slowly making a circle around the younger man "You've got a helluva undefeated streak going for you. I gotta say, I'm impressed."

"Really?" Jake raised a brow "I heard you're hard to please."

"Damn right I am" Miz countered, reaching out to brush his knuckles along the blonde's arm "But that doesn't mean I can't see opportunity when it's slapping me in the face, now does it?"

Jake tried not to shudder, "Guess not."

Miz passed in front of him, stalking closer now, "You've got potential."

"Do I?" Jake met those ice orbs for a moment, his own eyes lingering on that tempting flesh as it circled him "You're not exactly a vet in the industry."

"I know what I like" Miz replied cryptically, Jake shivering when he felt smooth fingertips trace the shoulder strap of his wrestling tights "And you're good, Swagger…when you first came on I didn't even give you a second look. But now…there be some use for you after all."

Miz slipped a finger under the dark strip, letting it slide under the elastic material as he walked back around the blonde. Jake's pupils were blown, lust overtaking him at the older man's wicked look. His breath was picking up, his heart beating out a passionate rhythm in his breast. Miz pressed the side of his hand to the bare skin, wetting his lips when he felt said rhythm.

"I'm not ashamed to say it" Miz sidled up to the blonde, merely coming up to his thick shoulder while he gave his best seductive look "Seeing you throw guys around like their nothing…gets me a bit more than worked up. I've never seen a guy with your size and looks…not in this one delicious package."

Jake bit his lower lip, the other's knuckles skimming over his stiffened nipple through his tights. He wanted to be confident, cocky, arrogant even. He wanted to shoot back a witty reply, show he wasn't intimidated. But Mike's words injected into him like a neurotoxin, leaving him tingly and cotton-brained.

"I think we'd be good together, don't you?" Miz cocked an eyebrow at him, snapping the strap pointedly (the other didn't even flinch) "We could make the world quake, Jacob."

"I…"

"Don't say no" Miz shoved him hard, sending the blonde's long frame sprawling onto the leather couch "We'd be fierce, you'd never regret it."

"W-Wait" Jake found himself straddled by the older man, suddenly hit with what this might be "Are you talking about an alliance? Because you're tag-team partners with Morrison, and I don't think the writer's would go for it."

"Sweet boy" Miz cooed, stretching over the blonde. He crooked one arm tight between the back of the couch and Jake's head, supporting his weight. His other hand carded through blonde tresses, his gloved thumb tracing the golden stubble over his jaw. Miz laid out flat, still straddling Swagger, letting their bare chests brush teasingly.

"You don't think I'm talking about wrestling, do you?" Miz teased, chuckling in a sweetly amused away "Oh no. I want you to be mine, Jake. Wherever I go, you go. I'd take us to _RAW_, baby, I'd make us fly."

Jake's head spun, all his blood rushing south, "So you _are_ talking about-"

"I want you to fuck me, Jake" Miz growled hooking his finger under the curve of his shoulder strap once more and tugging it down to expose most of his pec "Tonight and every other night for a very, _very_ long time."

Oh God, what had he done to deserve this? Jake was getting everything he had wanted right here on a silver platter, but there had to be a catch. Mike saw this in his eyes, and dipped his head down to lick a fiery trail from his nipple all the way up to his neck. With a turn of his head, their eager mouths met. There was no softness in their kiss, there would be time for that later. They found a rhythm soon enough, plump flesh swelling under the assault of teeth and pressure.

Miz used the grip he had in blonde hair to deepen it, teeth clacking but once before tongues dueled for dominance. It was given to Swagger because that was how The Miz wanted it, and _only_ because he wanted it. The brunette's hand snaked down and cupped Jake through his tights, groaning as he massaged the impressive bulge.

"A big boy all over, I see" Miz breathed into his mouth, the other beneath him whining in need "Oh yeah, this is gonna work out just fine."

Jake undulated against the couch, letting the man have whatever he wanted. It should have scared him, it should have freaked him out that his body and mind were letting him want to bow at this man's feet and be his dog or whatever it was he wanted from him. But all he could think was of how much he wanted to please Miz, to make him proud again. And fuck, if Miz was giving up his tight ass, the least he could do was keep him happy, right?

A keycard was slipped into his hand just before all that sexy heat left him. Miz got up off him, cheeks flushed in arousal and grinning like the demon he was. He walked right out the door and didn't look back, throwing a measly _you're moving in with me, my room's _211 over his shoulder.

Jake looked down at the keycard, swallowing thickly.

Yeah, he wanted this, and he didn't care what the fuck it cost him.


End file.
